Image guided procedures, such as surgical procedures, can utilize image data obtained prior to or during a medical procedure to assist a user, such as a surgeon, in performing and navigating a procedure. Such procedures can be referred to as navigated, guided, or computer assisted surgery procedures. Recent advances in imaging technology, especially in imaging technologies that produce high-detailed, two, three, and four dimensional image data (e.g. computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), fluoroscopic imaging (such as with a C-arm device), positron emission tomography (PET), and ultrasound (US) imaging) has increased the interest in navigated surgical procedures.
In one example, navigation systems can include tracking systems to track the location of tracking devices associated with an instrument. The tracking system can determine the location of the tracking device and calculate a location of a portion of the instrument based on the tracked location of the tracking device. The navigation system can illustrate a position and display it on the image data.